


Friends?

by BlushingBlue



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingBlue/pseuds/BlushingBlue
Summary: Virgil is in the middle of second grade when he moves to a new school.





	Friends?

Virgil should have known not to try to make friends. It was his first day at a new school and he wanted just one friend. _Just one._

At least one. 

His family had packed up and moved in the middle of the school year. On the last day before winter break, his family pulled him from school and they drove for hours and hours before reaching this new place. Having the entire winter break to work up a panic over starting at a new place. He didn't know anyone here.

But his mother, she'd talked him up - this was a new place, and he could find a friend here, and it would be great! 

That's not how it went though. The first day of school, middle of second grade, and Virgil had been pushed down more than once. It was fine, he was used to it. Honest! A little shove here or there wasn't bad, but one bully had pushed him particularly hard, and his knees were scraped open and bloody. 

The other kids laughed at him, mocking him for crying about the blood that was welling up at his knees.

So, of course, he ran. He ran as far as he could away from the other kids to the other side of the park. His knees ached and stung from the movement, his pants chafing at the cuts and scrapes. He could barely see where he was going. 

Until he suddenly wasn't running anymore. Virgil wasn't sure what he had collided with until he looked up. "Ouch, what in the world," came a huffy voice - the person he ran smack into. He scrambled back away from the person he'd barreled over and tried to stop the tears in his eyes. He couldn't seem to get any words out, an apology stuck in his throat. 

"Oh, it's the new kid from a year below us," another voice said. Virgil hadn't noticed multiple others, but he whipped his head up to a boy with glasses, dressed far too sharply for an elementary school playground. 

The kid he'd collided with was wearing all white, though it was stained now with dirt. Virgil could feel his eyes well up with more tears. He was going to get in trouble! What if they said Virgil pushed him down? It was an accident! 

"Oh, he's hurt." A third voice. Virgil shied away from him. The third kid crouched in front of him, offering him a hand. Virgil eyed the hand, worried. The three kids were blurry from the tears in his eyes. 

"Aw, it's okay," The third voice said again. Virgil blinked away enough tears to see that this kid also had glasses and a hoodie tied around his waist. "I'm Patton. This is Logan and Roman." He gestured to the still blurry shapes beside him. Virgil could basically figure out who he was referring to by the colors. 

He sniffled. "Birgil" He offered through his stuffy nose. 

Patton smiled at him, pulling a tissue out of his hoodie pocket and wiping away some of the tears on Virgil's face. He took Virgil's hand in his own, hoisting up the smaller child. "Come on, lets get some bandaids on those knees." 

The four walked to the Nurse's office and Virgil couldn't help but think that maybe, just _maybe_ today didn't turn out so bad after all. Maybe he could get a friend. And not one, but _three_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to send me prompts on tumblr @[Blushing-Blue](https://blushing-blue.tumblr.com/) or in the comments down below!


End file.
